


They can't all be saving Einstein

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Never underestimate Ray Palmer





	They can't all be saving Einstein

Sara Lance addressed her team. “Folks we have a Level 5 anachronism in Las Vegas 2215. A Doctor Monica Shaw, educator and epidemiologist is about to be electrocuted despite the fact that in 2223 she finds a cure for – Gideon does that say super gonorrhea?”

“It does indeed, Captain Lance.”

Wally giggled and Zari grimaced.

“All right, well clearly the world needs her to do that. She's going to be at the Tropicana hotel/casino at the – oh come on – Adult Toy Expo.”

“Yes!” Nate cheered and high-fived Wally.

Mick put down his book and peered over his glasses. “The what now?”

Sara put up her hands. “Can we please take this seriously? Attendees are registered, so Gideon's taking care of that and printing out day passes. Wally, you and I are going in as staff. Zari and Nate, you track down eletrical faults. Rory, you're benched.”

“The hell I am.” He stared Sara down until she gave in.

“Fine, but no dick jokes over the coms,” she insisted.

He muttered under his breath, “Fun hater.”

Sara looked around. “Where's Ray?”

Zari smacked her forehead. “He's doing dishes again, and has earbuds in. I'll go get him.”  Her face lit up.  “Wait. Can we not tell him where we're going? I mean, give him the essentials: Vegas, hotel, save the doctor. But don't mention the toy expo. The look on his face will make it worthwhile.”

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, but if he freaks out he's your responsibility.”

"You want me to record it right," Mick asked. Zari and Nate nodded vigorously.

Two hours later they were walking down the strip into the Tropicana. Sara and Wally went off to check maintenance records. Zari and Mick went ahead to the convention center entrance while Nate handed Ray his day pass. Ray read it carefully. His eyebrows went up, and a broad grin spread across his face. “Neat,” was all he said.

The wind went out of Nate's sails. “Neat? That's it? 

Ray looked at him curiously. “Yeah, what were you expecting? Was I supposed to say 'eww sex stuff'? C'mon, Nate. I'm not twelve years old. Palmer Tech had a couple projects working on remote applications for adult toys.”

He walked confidently past Mick and Zari, both visibly disappointed.  Ray flipped them the bird with one hand and slapped Nate on the back with the other. “Let's go save Doctor Shaw, and see what kind of swag they have at the booths.”

An improperly grounded Sybian display turned out to be the cause of the electrical hazard.  Zari and Nate fixed the problem while Mick and Ray kept an eye on Doctor Shaw, who was pronounced 'hot' by Mick and the team made a smooth exit with no complications.

Back on the Waverider, Ray and the others had an animated discussion over ice cream. “I'm not offended," Ray declared.  "I don't know why you guys thought I wouldn't be sex positive."

Sara was pawing through one of two tote bags he'd brought back with him. “How did you end up with this stuff?”

“They were giving away one free item per question asked,” Ray replied.

Zari groaned. “And he asked so many questions.”

“How else do we learn?” Ray asked with a mouth full of hot fudge sundae. "Plus, I don't have to restock for at least a year."

Nate squirted whipped cream into his mouth. “I have learned never to underestimate your thirst for knowledge about anything.”

Wally looked up from a book about bondage. “You think you could make a rope or something that restricts my access to the speed force?” he asked Ray.

Ray thought for a moment.  “Why would you wanna? Ohh yeah maybe. Are you thinking magic lasso or harness?”

Sara shook her head and then here eyes widened. “Where's Mick? Oh no – we didn't leave him in Vegas did we? Gideon!”

"No cause for alarm, Captain Lance. Mister Rory is in his quarters," Gideon chimed in.

Sara let out a sigh of relief.  Then the lights flickered.  "What the?"

Ray chuckled.  "Gideon, you can shut power off to my lab tonight.  Shunt it over to Mick's room.  I saw what he brought back. He's gonna need it."

Nate handed Zari the can of whipped cream.  "Remember when walking in on me and Amaya was the worst you had to worry about?"

 


End file.
